


Hot Now

by likeawildpotato



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Two Husbands, M/M, No wives, Slightest bit o' dom!rhett, Smut, doughnuts, juuust a skosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeawildpotato/pseuds/likeawildpotato
Summary: A weekend doughnut run turns into something even more delicious.





	Hot Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



> Be gentle; it's my first time. ;-)
> 
> Dedicated with much love and appreciation to my smut mentor, LinksLipsSinkShips.

He heard the rain before he opened his eyes.

The dull light of a rainy morning filtered through the bedroom blinds. Rhett let his eyelids fall and rolled over, his body blindly searching for warmth. He nuzzled his husband’s back, wrapping long arms around a narrow waist.

“Hmmph...mornin’, sunshine,” Link murmured, scooting backwards against Rhett’s chest.

“‘s not sunny,” Rhett mumbled into Link’s neck. “‘s cold and grey.”

“Aw, man,” said Link, raising his head slightly to look at the window. “So much for hiking.”

“Good weather for cuddling, though.” Rhett slipped one hand up Link’s chest and planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “And you know what else it’s good weather for?”

“Hmm?”

He leaned down and just grazed his lips against Link’s ear. “Doughnuts,” he whispered.

“Really, dude?” Link turned over and rolled his eyes. “I swear you have a one-track mind.”

“That’s not the track you had it on last night,” Rhett replied with a wink as he trailed his fingertips through the dark chest hair peeking out of the top of Link’s green striped pajamas.

Link sighed. “I guess you want me to go get them.”

Rhett smiled and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes again as he stretched out across their king-size bed. “Thanks, babe. You’re the best.”

Rolling his eyes but smiling, Link found yesterday’s skinny jeans and gray t-shirt on the floor where they had been hastily tossed the night before. He slipped them on and looked in the mirror over the dresser, running his fingers through hair sticking every which way. 

_I look like I’ve been rolling in the hay_ , he thought. _Fair enough_ , he answered himself with a knowing smirk as he glanced over his shoulder at the reflection of Rhett reclining in their bed in flannel pajama pants, pretending to be back asleep. 

“I’ll be right back, bo.” He stole a kiss from Rhett who smiled, betraying his wakefulness.

***

Link strode into the kitchen, car keys in hand, hair and t-shirt shirt damp from the rain. He dropped the green, red, and white box on the table.

“It’s our lucky morning,” he winked, pecking Rhett’s bare shoulder as the taller man stirred honey into his morning mug of tea. “The ‘hot now’ sign was on.”

Rhett brought his tea to the table and sat before the box, smiling eagerly. Krispy Kremes were a favorite weekend tradition for the couple, and there was nothing like 12 original glazed, still warm from the fryer with gooey white sugar glaze just beginning to dry and crack lightly.

He opened the box and frowned at the empty space in one corner. “Bo, this ain’t a dozen.”

Link glanced over, stirring creamer into his paper cup of coffee. “Huh. They must have shorted us one.”

Rhett stood and grasped Link’s wrist, turning him quickly. He studied Link’s pink lips, flecked with fragments of sugary glaze that he was trying and failing to surreptitiously lick off.

“They shorted us?” Rhett chuckled, eyeing Link’s guilty mouth. He tilted Link’s chin up with a fingertip, leaning down and lightly nipping the bottom lip between his own. 

“Had to try one in the car. For science,” Link murmured into Rhett’s lips as he leaned in for a slow, teasing kiss. He ran a fingertip down Rhett’s bare chest.

Rhett hummed softly. Link’s lips tasted like pure sugar and even purer yearning. 

“Speaking of ‘hot now’...” Rhett’s voice trailed off as his fingertips grazed Link’s wide shoulders and skimmed down his biceps. He pulled away from the kiss to take in his lover’s body, earning a quiet whine from Link. “It ain’t just the doughnuts.”

“Less talking. More kissing,” Link whispered as he slipped his fingers into the hair on the back of Rhett’s head, pulling it back down for a deeper kiss. His other hand slipped around Rhett’s bare waist, fingertips tucked under the low-slung waistband of his pajama pants.

Rhett ran his own hands down along Link’s ribs, moving his own soft but insistent mouth to run kisses along Link’s stubbled jawline. His large hands found the bottom of Link’s t-shirt and slipped underneath, pushing it up and breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it up over Link’s head.

“You’ll catch your death in these wet clothes, darlin,” Rhett drawled, pulling at the button on Link’s jeans with one hand while his other teased up his chest, pausing to draw light circles around a nipple.

“ _God_ ,” Link inhaled sharply at the touch, pushing his hips forward and grinding against Rhett. “Bedroom. Now.”

Seconds later, they were falling onto crisp white sheets, hands running over bodies in the soft light of a rainy day. Link giggled as Rhett pushed him onto his back and struggled to peel off his damp jeans. Giggles turned into hums of encouragement as Rhett kissed his way down his chest, down his stomach, his tongue leaving a damp trail on Link’s skin. Link carded his fingers through Rhett’s messy curls and moaned softly as Rhett slowly pulled down the waistband of his camo MeUndies, running his beard lightly over Link’s hipbone. Rhett knew all of Link’s most sensitive spots, and he seemed determined to explore every one of them this morning. 

Link’s erection was tenting his boxer briefs. Rhett looked up at Link with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes and gently wrapped his lips around Link’s cock through his underwear, holding his hips down, never breaking eye contact.

“Fuck, Rhett,” Link mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open and locked onto his husband’s, his breath becoming ragged. He stretched his arms over his head, hands grasping the bars of their headboard, biceps straining as he tried to push his hips up. “Need your mouth. Need to feel it.”

With a low chuckle, Rhett obliged, pulling Link’s underwear down and lapping a wide, wet tongue up his shaft in one smooth movement. Link’s entire body trembled. Rhett licked his lips and slipped them over the head of Link’s cock, slowly working his way down the length as he hollowed his cheeks. 

He kept his hands on Link’s hips, pressing them down as he sucked and continuing to look at him with increasingly dark eyes that seemed to say Mine. Link usually liked to take control in the bedroom, and Rhett was usually happy to cede power. But every now and then, he needed to be in charge, needed to hold his lover’s slim, toned body down and ravish every delicious inch.

Link understood what Rhett had said with his eyes and kept his body still. Rhett pulled his mouth off Link’s cock with an obscene slurping sound. He lightly dragged his beard across the tender skin of Link’s inner thighs, peppering them with light, wet kisses. Link let out a faint whine and his hips bucked up with an involuntary jerk. Rhett grabbed his hips again, digging his fingernails into the flesh enough to leave marks as he pushed Link back down into the mattress.

“Hold still, baby,” he drawled, hovering with his mouth just above Link’s shaft, hot breath making it twitch. “You ate one of my doughnuts, you naughty thing. And I’m going to get something delicious one way or another.”

Rhett suddenly threw his forearm across the top of Link’s pelvis, holding him in place while he went down on him like a man desperate with hunger. His other hand alternated between pumping at the saliva-slick base of Link’s cock and slipping a couple of fingertips behind his balls, teasing his perineum. The needy little noises Link made just fueled Rhett’s fire, making him take Link deep into his throat, gag reflex be damned.

“ _Rhett_...” Link cried, his thighs tensing and his own fingernails digging into his palms as his knuckles turned white on the headboard. His eyes squeezed closed and he saw stars, his whole body shuddering as he came hard into Rhett’s mouth and he eagerly swallowed every drop.

He whimpered as Rhett slipped off of his softening cock and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Link’s eyelashes fluttered as he breathed hard. His skin was glazed with sweat.

Rhett’s eyes, however, remained wide open and full of fire as he looked over the spent body of his lover and reached for his own neglected erection. He stood tall on his knees, letting his shoulders drop and his head roll back as he pumped his leaking cock. High on power, it didn’t take him long to reach his own climax, splattering Link’s heaving chest with come before collapsing beside him.

After a few quiet moments of lying side by side, letting their breathing slow down, Link turned his head toward Rhett.

“Those doughnuts are going to be cold by now, bo.”

“It’s OK,” Rhett murmured, pushing Link’s messy bangs aside and kissing his forehead. “I got my treat right here.”


End file.
